Aunt May to the Rescue
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: You don't need superpowers to save the day. AKA The one where Wade is super nervous on the day of Peter and his wedding but Aunt May is an angel and comes to help.


"Is everyone here?" Peter asked while pacing the width of the hall just outside the altar.

"Yep, everyone's accounted for." Flash assured knowing that simply answering his friends questions we're the best way to calm the brunette down.

"And they're all in their places?"

"Well we are, not sure about the brides group."

"Well can you check?" Peter asked with a frustrated huff, deciding not to complain anymore than he already had on the title Flash was determined to use.

"Peter?" Came a familiar voice as Flash left to go check on how the other party was doing.

"Aunt May, is everything alright?" Peter asked as he quickly approach his aunt and lifted her hands into his own.

"With myself, yes. It's you I'm a bit worried about. You seem awfully stressed on what should be the happiest day of your life. You should relax." May said, squeezing her nephews hands gently.

"I know. It's just that-"

"He's not coming out of his dressing room." Flash inadvertently interrupted. Peter let out a long groan as he hung his head.

"I thought this would happen. He was freaking out this morning. I was hoping he'd get over it by now."

"I'll go speak with him." May decided with a light pat on the young mans hands.

"Could you? I know if anyone can coax him out of there it's you." May gave a smile and nod. Peter leaned down and pecked his aunt on her cheek before sending her off. "Oh, and if it's possible, could you get him to wear the veil. He told me he didn't want to wear it again but I saw him sneaking it into the car this morning."

"I'll make sure of it." She promised before taking her to leave.

===#===

"It's time to come out daddy." Eleanor informed as she knocked on the door once again.

"No." Came Wade's deadpan response.

"Come on Wade, stop being such a pussy." Weasel tried.

"Fuck off." Wade shot back.

"Look I didn't dig out and clean this tight ass suit so you could bail"

"Could you please not curse in front of a child?" Steve asked as he covered the young girls ears, not that it would actually block out any words.

"Please, she's Wade's kid. She probably already knows how to say fuck you in 3 different languages." Weasel said with a nonchalant wave in their direction.

"5 actually." Eleanor corrected almost proudly.

"My goodness." May said, in turn announcing her arrival to the small group hovering around the door.

"Mrs. Parker, hello." Steve greeted, releasing the child's ears as he knew nothing vulgar could come out of the woman's gentle voice.

"Hey Mrs. P."

"Grandma!" Eleanor shouted excitedly as she raced over and threw her arms around the old woman, a handful of flower petals dropping from her basket in the process.

"Why hello dear. I almost didn't recognize you. I thought a royal princess had snuck her way in." Eleanor giggled playfully at the compliment and she pulled back from the embrace.

"Thanks."

"Are you here to speak with Wade?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Good. You get him to open the door and then we'll charge in and drag him out." The whole group jumped as Wade slammed his foot into the locked door.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Wade shouted from the other side.

"Well if you would just grow some fucking balls and-"

"It alright dear," May cut in, placing a hand on Weasel's arm as she couldn't reach his shoulder. "I'll take it from here. Thank you for the help."

"Good luck." Weasel said in what was originally going to be a snarky tone but with that sweet old lady face looking up at him it came out as legitimate encouragement. May waited until everyone made their way out before taping on the door.

"Wade hunny, it's your Aunty May, can I come in please?" There was a long pause of silence which the elderly woman waited out patiently before the door was unlocked. May took it upon herself to open it and slip in to find Wade hunched over the counter in front of the main mirror. "Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" She asked, smartly deciding to keep her distance for the moment.

"Horrible." Wade stated, not even turning his head to look at the older.

"So I've heard. What's gotten you so worked up dear?" May asked as she glanced around the room in hopes of finding the supposed veil Wade had snuck in.

"Everything. What if I do something wrong, or mess up my lines, or pass out, or make a stupid joke and ruin the moment, or start a fight with someone and-"

"Goodness gracious, you and your imagination." May interrupted, being well acquainted with the younger mans motormouth. "I know exactly how you feel though. Mary had to practically dragged me to the church I was so petrified."

"Mary? As in Peter's mom?"

"Yes. She was my maid of honour and it was her who kept me going through every little bump in the plan. One of the pros of having a secret agent as a best friend I suppose." May reminisced as her eyes finally caught sight of some red lace sticking out from a bag that had been thrown under the table. Wade only gave a light scoff in response as the elderly woman retrieved the familiar cloth and begin to uncrumple it.

It was originally meant for a Halloween costume evident by the black colour, subtle blood stains, red trimming, and shiny blue spiders that huddled at the top. Most people wouldn't think to bring this into a formal wedding but Wade, found it extremely fitting.

"And the best thing my dear friend, rest her soul, did for me was assure me that even if Ben and I were getting married in a bar wearing our pyjamas," May finally got the veil straightened and gently slipped the headband on the nervous man. "it would be perfect because it was about our love, not our ceremony." Wade looked up into the mirror in front of him for a moment, eyes looking a bit moist before he let out a frustrated sigh and yanked off the accessory.

"I said I wasn't going to wear this." Wade practically spat as he threw the veil onto the counter he had been leaning on and slipped past May.

"Why ever not dear? You were so excited when you first showed it off to Peter and I." The elderly woman asked as she retrieved the cloth once again.

"So what. You two we're the only ones who pretend to be nice about it. All our friends laughed and said I was going overboard with the whole 'wife' thing. It's bad enough that I want to walk down the aisle like a chick." Wade's voice slowly drifted off into a mutter as he found a table to lean on.

"I thought it had been your secret little dream to walk down the aisle. To have all jealous eyes on you as you slowly approach your partner to be." May quoted almost exactly.

"But they're not going to be jealous eyes, they're going to be judging."

"Well, in my humble opinion," As May spoke she slipped the veil around Wade's shoulders and proceeded to place the headband on once again. "You should not give, how would you say it, a rat's ass about what they think." Wade let out a bit of a snort.

"You shouldn't swear Auntie, it just sounds weird coming from you." He said, this time not pulling away as the elderly woman adjusted the accessory around his bald head.

"Never the less, no one has any right to tell you and Peter how to get married or what is proper. If wearing a veil makes you feel good then you have every right to wear one, and I know Peter feels the same." May smiled up at Wade who turned away with a humoured scoff that skided into a light whimper.

"Shit." He mutters to himself as his hands raised to wipe away the water forming in his eyes.

"It's okay to cry dear, this is a happy day." May encourage as she too raised her hands, cupping the man's cheeks, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Ya." Was all Wade could muster as he leaned into the loving hands.

"Now come. There is a room full of people ready to wish they could have you and a young man ready to promise his life to you."

"Okay." Wade said as he nodded his head, unable to hold back a bashful smile. The two walked arm in arm out to the closed doors that led to the chapel and found a couple of people waiting there already.

"Daddy!" Elinor shouted the moment she spotted her father.

"Hey princess." Wade greeted as he caught the little girl running towards him in his arms and lifted her up.

"You look like you have hair daddy." The child pointed out with a giggle.

"Do I? What do you think, fabulous or awesome?" The parent ask as he turned his head side to side to show off the accessory.

"Fabulous." Elinor decided proudly.

"Ah, I've taught you well-"

"Young grasshopper." She finished for him with an over-exaggerated voice and toothy grin. The father and daughter shared a chuckle as May slipped away from the pair.

"I think we're ready to go." She informed Steve who simply nodded and left to start the show. "I'm sorry to break up the fun but we're about to start. Are you both ready?"

"I'm ready!" Eleanor hopped down from her father's arms and ran to the front of the door, small fist already buried in the flower petals she kept in her basket.

"Good job hunny." May praised before turning to Wade. "I think it's time for me to head back to my seat. I'll be sitting in the front row, feel free to look over at me if you get too nervous."

"Actually," Wade said with his arm held out to the elderly woman before she could leave. "I know it's sudden and it's kind of pointless, and I know it's usually the father that does it but you're the only family I have, aside from Peter and Elly, a-and-"

"Would you like me to walk you down the aisle dear?"

"Would you?" Wade asked nervously, momentarily distracted by the organ that began to play in the other room.

"I would be honoured." May accepted with a gentle smile while Wade's face lit up. Quickly, before the doors could open, May and Wade linked arms together and faced forward. The doors swung open and Wade instantly stiffened as dozens of people turned his way. May lifted her freehand to gently pat Wade's as she begin to walk, Wade following after a moment of hesitation.

Wade glanced around the room awkwardly, a bit afraid of the odd looks he was given until his eyes fell on Peter standing at the front of the room.

Peter had straightened the movement he spotted his husband-to-be, only momentarily confused at his aunt walking alongside him, but smiled when he spotted the veil flowing behind Wade. When their eyes met there was a spark, as if they communicated to each other that this was it, this was really happening.

Eventually Wade made it to the front, Eleanor having run off to take her seat in the front pew, and it was time for May to slip away, but not before receiving a kiss on the cheek from her boys.

"Thanks for the help Aunt May." Peter said, eyes motioning to the veil as to show that he was also thanking her for convincing Wade to wear it.

"Of course dears. Now go and have a wonderful life together." She instructed as she stepped away.

"We love you, Auntie May."

* * *

I wrote this because I love Aunt May and, though I know depictions of her change from writer to writer, I always love to picture her as the sweetest little old lady and in my head and Wade really needs someone like that in his life.

Also, fun fact, Flash Thomson was Peter's best man at his wedding to Mary-Jane.


End file.
